Techno Music to her Ears
by magicbunnyhood
Summary: Nonon Jakuzure x Hoka Inumuta fanfic, the story takes place after the 24th episode (spoiler warning). Where Nonon and Inumuta (and their various other names) fall in love and make an unlikely friend. It's my first fan fiction so be gentle... I'll rate it T for now but it really isn't that bad.
1. Chapter 1- Dogs and Snakes

**This is my first fan fiction guys, (so of course its gonna be a ship) so please go easy on me. I will try to publicly respond to guest reviews... so don't be shy! :) This ship will take place after the 24th episode of Kill la Kill, so spoilers are ahead!**

Chapter 1- Snakes and Dogs

Nonon Jakuzure, she is confident,sarcastic, and (sadly) in love. She is the teenage-girl of a Snake. And she is loyal to Lady Satsuke Kiryun, her student council president. The other members include Uzu Sanageyama (athletic chair), Ira Gamagori (disciplinary chair), and her personal favorite: Hoka Inumuta (information and technology chair).

Her footsteps resonated in the hallway, her pink, feathery hair blowing by her as she walked. This place was so peaceful now that the chaos was all over. She hadn't been to the school's basement in an eternity. She had an urge to visit the music room, were she used to spend most of her time before she almost lost all of her friends. She skipped down the stairs, it was reminiscent of what she used to do on her way downstairs. That was a carefree time, when constantly thought of herself and only herself. That was until she met him.

*flash back*

"This empty basement isn't very fitting for someone as small as you... Why are you down here?" the blue-haired boy asked from the shadows.

"The music is down here... I have to be respectful" the snake-girl said as she gazed lovingly to the radio next to her. She should have jumped at the thought that someone found her in her basement, but she felt like she could be calm around this voice she had never spoken to.

"Why?" said the boy as he walked over to her. "Its just a noise; nothing more, nothing less."

"Music saved me."

"Oh... I see (he really didn't, he just didn't want to upset her)... You know, I'm new here. Could you please tell me where we are?"

"You know where you are," the girl replied with a grin.

"Hmph, I guess there's no making excuses around you"

"You're Hoka, the new student caught for hacking into the REVOCS system. The Lady has been telling us about 'your little prank'"

"Has anyone ever told you remind them of a snake?"

"No... why, do I come off as deceptive?"

"No, I was just wondering"

"Just like you were 'just playing a little prank'... so if I'm a snake... then your a... (she looks around for a suitable animal and see's the dog plushie in her hands) you're a dog!" she thoughtfully exclaims while holding it toward him."

"Okay, I'm fine with that, snake"

Nonon flashed a grin. There was a silence in the dark basement between the two teenagers. The radio's static and dripping of water from the pipes cut through the air and echoed.

*end flashback*

The girl-snake grinned at the memory as she turned into the basement and flipped on the lights. It wasn't dark anymore, and it was now filled with instruments used for the high school band practices. Nonon hadn't seen this beautiful sight in a long time, and was almost moved to tears. Music, after all, had saved her life.

The pink haired girl was about to push the button labeled 'on' on her old radio, but she was interrupted.

**Well that was the first chapter (and of many to come). I hope you all liked it. Please review, I really want to hear your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2- A New Kind of Music

**TMthE-2 *disclaimer- I don't own Kill la Kill and I was listening to death metal while writing... So yeah... It was fun :)**

Chapter 2- A New Kind of Music

The snake flashed her snake grin. "You know, I'd prefer if you WOULDN'T hide in my band room, monkey."

A green-haired boy rose from behind a short bookcase. "And YOU know that Gamagori is looking for you, right?"

The girl scoffed"Heh! What a lie! I expect more than that from you, Uzu." Uzu skillfully jumped up and over the short bookcase, landing right in front of the pink-haired girl. He looked down to her.

"You think you're sooo smart, don't you!"

"Of course I don't, but I think I'm smarter than YOU, monkey!" She backed away so she wouldn't have to tilt her head up to look at him.

"Does the snake get intimidated by the glare of the monkey!? Hmph, how cute," laughed Uzu.

"'Glare of the monkey'?!" Mimicked Nonon. "Your eyes are covered by that bandana! Why do you even wear that thing? Your eyes are perfectly fine!"

"I dunno, I've just grown accustomed to it, just like how you've grown accustomed to that new favorite music of yours."

Nonon _had_ been listening to a new genre. But she hadn't told anyone that Tsumugu, the shady guy with the red mohawk, had given her some music to listen to. "What was it called Nonon? Death Metal maybe? With all that screaming and lack of melody? Yep, that must be it!" Uzu mocked. Nonon bowed her head slightly downward. "What is it? I can't particularly see you right now, but it seems someone is hanging their head in shame! Ha! The band leader is embarrassed in her terrible taste in music!"

Nonon scoffed, which turned into a chuckle. A maniacal grin stretched across her face. "You know, if there's one thing that 'screaming music' taught me..." Nonon pulled out a sharpened baton and raised it. "... It's how to get blood from someone."

The pink-haired girl struck the baton downward, as if conducting. Senegeyama jumped backward as she continued whipping her baton up-down-side-side. He eventually figured that he wouldn't be able to counter strike against such rage and ran out the door.

*later that day*

After school, Nonon was laying against the wall in the hallway on the second floor. Her earbuds forcing the dark music into her ears. She tapped her finger against the wall with the drums. She decided to get off the wall and turn the nearby corner to the exit. She stopped right before bumping into another student. She looked to their face and saw it was Hoka and Uzu.

He stopped before hitting her too, saw her face and smirked. His lips started moving. She realized that the music was too loud to hear him. She pulled her earbud, Uzu heard what she was listening to and opened his mouth to say something but caught himself and closed it.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you," she said.

Hoka blushed (for unknown reasons to Nonon). "Uh... Oh yeah! I heard you were going to kill the monkey?"

"Hey that's not what you sai- Ow!" Uzu said as the blue haired boy punched him before he finished his sentence.

"Yeah, he insulted my choice of music," she said with dead eyes toward the green-haired monkey who tried not to look her in the eyes. Hoka chuckled nervously, obviously embarrassed of something. Nonon grew confused at the dog's strange and sudden switch in personality (as opposed to his normal, monotone and well-put-together demeanor). While he grew confused at the snake's personality change (it usually being bubbly and cocky and not inattentive and boring).

"Well, bye..." said Nonon as she turned away.

"Yeah," agreed the dog.

"Have fun with your new music..." mumbled the monkey when he thought she was to far to hear.

"New music?" asked Hoka.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? Yeah, she's into that Death Metal crap," responded the monkey.

"Understood..." said Hoka, regaining his usual personality.

*later that night*

Hoka sat in his alleyway, it was close to the Academy, and he didn't feel like going home. He swiftly entered the password and pushed in the disc Nonon gave him ages ago. He had considered erasing the memory on it and using the disc space for information, but decided against it. He scrolled through the music playlist on his laptop and placed his spare ear buds in his ears (something he also hasn't done in ages). He pressed play and listened through the generic songs she thought he might like.

While he listened, he worked on registering the student data (he's been doing this process a lot since Ragyo was defeated, due to the lack of anything to do and increase in student fatalities). And to his surprise, he actually liked most of the songs and worked more efficiently while listening.

There was one more song left to play when he finished the maximum work he aloud himself to do in one night. He picked his laptop bag off of the ground and stood up, slid the cursor over pause, but before he could click, the last song came up and started playing. He listened. What he heard made his eyes shoot open.

(I wuv cliff-hangers)!


	3. Chapter 3- Radio Static

Chapter 3- Radio Static  
Her voice rang through his headphones.  
'Hoi, you're probably not going to listen through this CD. Hell, I doubt you'll even look at many of these songs... But just in case... Heh! It looks like the dog does have a soul!'

The blue-haired boy sat back down to listen. He now knows why the girl was so eager to get this to him for his birthday just a few days before the Academy was taken over.

Instrumentals that were probably that of Nonon's came into the song. It was her little version of Happy Birthday. And he sat and listened to every word. He could just see her smiling face as she sang. He never heard her sing like this, sure he's heard her sing to a song while in a car, or something silly like that; but never like this.

When the song was over, she continued. 'Happy Birthday Dog! Or late birthday if you never manage to listen to this for a while... See you at school!' Then the first song started playing again from the beginning of the list.

The boy chuckled. He zipped down his turtleneck as if he was about to speak to a real person. "You know me too well, snake."

*the next morning*  
The student council was sitting in their lounge in the top floor of the school when the door was opened. A girl with short dark hair and a single red streak walked in. It was Satsuke's sister, Ryuko.

"Oi, sis. Looks like the other four divas are here too," said the newcomer.

The five looked up from their respective seats. "Who said you could come up here by your own accord?" asked Satsuke.

"Who says I don't have no business bein' up here?"

"Alright, what's your business in the council room?"

"Just wanted to hang out with my big sis. Mako's sick and I've got nothin' to do for the hour."

"Hmph... Alright. But don't bother the council members or else Gamagori will have the pleasure of throwing you out the window."

"Nonon, there's a dispute between the gardening and biology clubs," informed Inumuta.

Ryuko continued. "Cool, it'd be more fun than just sittin' in the half-empty lunch room with a bunch of kids askin' 'bout Senketsu..."

Nonon bowed to Lady Satsuke and left the room.

Ryuko walked about the room passing by Inumuta who was listening to Nonon's playlist while working. "Hoi, I never see you listening to music. What music is it?" asked Ryuko.

The three others looked over. None of them thought of Inumuta to listen to music either. He ignored her.

"And don't pretend its not music, your typing in the rhythm with the drums that anyone could hear from this close," stated Ryuko.

"Of course I would type in a rhythm. Thats the point, it makes work more efficient."

"Yeah, but WHAT are you listening to?" Asked the intrigued Gamagori.

"Music."

"That doesn't answer the question..." complained Uzu.

"Ryuko Matōi... What did I say about annoying the council members? Inumuta has more work to do this week after all if the casualties than he would have to do in a month before Ragyo invaded," scolded Satsuki.

"Done."

"DONE?!" questioned the monkey, frog, and Satsuke.

"See? He was fine, I didn't do nothin'," retorted Ryuko.

"Yeah, I guess that's why Nonon listens to so much music. It proves effective," answered the dog.

"Oh, so that's where the music came from?" questioned Uzu with a grin on his face.

"Hmm?"

"Oh, you heard me!"

"Sorry, I can't hear you," answered the dog sarcastically. Assuring to the room that it did come from the pink-haired girl.

"Ack! You're all ridiculous!" yelled Ryuko. The bell rang, signifying the end of Ryuko's lunch period. "Well... My next class is on the ground floor... Too many steps." Ryuko pulled out her set of scissors (that she still has) and jumped out the open window. The pointed the scissors downward to catch her before she hit the dirt five stories below. She falls from the top of the building all the time, so it wasn't a big deal to the other students.

*later*  
"No way... Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Thanks for the info Matōi," said the pink haired girl.

"No problem, now where's my gum?"

"Gum?"

"For the info, I need a piece."

"Oh, sure," the snake reached into her large hat and found a pack of bubble gum. "This okay?"

"Sure."

The girls then parted. The snake returned to her basement domain. 'I can't believe he actually listened to it... You don't think he heard the last song do you... What should I do?'

The girl kept the lights off when she entered the band room. She sat at the bench where her radio was and turned the knob. She started listening to the staticky mess of music from her beloved machine. She sang along with the song, filling in the inaudible gaps between the static of the radio.

A voice cut through the darkness, "you know, you should sing more often."

She stopped. "So you did listen to it."

"How'd you know?"

"If you need something from Ryuko, just give her gum."

"I'll keep that in mind." The boy was leaning on the wall behind the snake and the bench that held her radio. "You really should look harder before you start listening to that thing... Who knows who could be down here if you can't even see me."

"I can usually tell when the wild monkey is down here, even when Lady is down here. Maybe you just seep through the cracks."

The boy stepped forward and sat next to her on the floor. "Hmph, I wonder why."

"Stupid dog, there's a bunch of chairs around that you could sit on."

"No, too much work to walk ALL the way over there to get a chair."

The girl rolled her eyes in the darkness. "Says the guy who did a month of work in less than a week on his free time."

" You don't understand, do you?"

"Hmm?"

"Sitting in a chair over there means being further away," he stated as if talking to a child.

"Wh- What are you trying to say?'

In the darkness there was one noise in response, the radio's static. Hoka stood over and kissed the sitting girl, his hands against the bench to her sides, effectively caging her in from running. Though she wouldn't have ran. Her hands were partially raised, making fists with one hand against his collar bone and the other resting on his shoulder. Her eyes were open, but she couldn't see him through the dark.

They separated, his hand brushing past her arm. "And that's why a chair is too far away."

With that, the dog fled the room. Leaving the snake no way of knowing which way to pursue him, he was so quiet, for all she knows, he's still in the room.

She touched the place where their lips met. Her face was probably blushing the color of her hair. She was left with the radio's static.


	4. Chapter 4- The Rainy Alley

**Prepare for much shipping ahead! Thanks guys for the positive response! :)**  


Chapter 4- The Rainy Alley

*the next morning*

The Student Council sat in their room. Nonon spent her time reading club reports and occasionally glancing at the back of Hoka's blue-haired head. He was typing away while Gamagori stood at the door. Satsuke and Uzu were having a conversation about traditional swords.

The dog stood. "Lady Satsuke, do I have permission to leave the school grounds?"

"As long as you're present for the meeting this afternoon in the computer lab," she assured.

"Understood." The boy bowed to her and left the room, momentarily glancing to Nonon. She tried to keep a calm expression.

The pink-haired girl twirled her baton skillfully between her fingers. "Lady Satsuke," Nonon called as she stood from her couch. Satsuke looked from her conversation with Uzu once again. He was clearly becoming frustrated with the lack of attention.

"Yes, Jakuzure?" responded Satsuke.

"I'm Requesting permission to leave as well."

"Will you be off campus?"

"Yes, I'm just taking a walk. I will be sure to be back by the meeting."

"Granted..."

"Thank you Lady Satsuke," Nonon bowed to her and exited the room.

*later*

Nonon knew exactly where he was going. She spotted Hoka as he walked down the busy street toward his favorite alley. It was a cloudy, gloomy day.

As the dog turned into the alley, the snake slithered into one of the abandoned buildings connected to the dog's destination. She walked around, finding a large, cracked window. On the other side of the window, she saw the boy take his laptop out of his case, and he continued to sit on the pavement against the wall with the window.

She stepped forward to the window with little glass left in it and looked down to the boy sitting below. She could see him pop in the disc she gave him, he clicked play. She leaned out the window for a closer look. The boy closed his eyes to the music, and leaned his head upwards in relaxation. He opened his eyes and saw a set of pink eyes starring back. He smirked, though she couldn't see it because his turtle-neck was covering his mouth. He closed the lid of his computer and put it in its case next to him; all while keeping his eyes locked on hers.

"What are you doing here?" Hoka asked.

"You came to my basement to say 'hi', so I decided to return the favor," she responded.

"Oh yeah, I guess I should've stayed to tell you the kiss was nice, we should do that more often."

The girl blushed the color of her hair once again, but now it was visible for him to see. "You're SUCH a dog," she responded. She put her hips on the windowsill to balance herself as she lowered her body so her face would be more level with his. He unzipped his collar as she did this.

They were starring into each other's eyes (upside down of course). He leaned in closer in attempt to kiss her forehead, but was stopped by her baton between their faces.

"No, first you have to make up for running away on me yesterday," the girl pouted. She managed to gracefully flip over the windowsill onto his lap. "You heard me sing... So before I kiss you, you've got to sing a song to me."

The bluenett rested his chin on her black hat/ beanie/thing with the white skull on it as he hugged her from behind (she was still sitting on top of his lap on the pavement). She didn't know what to do with her hands again, so she just crossed them.

"What song do you want to hear?" the dog asked.

"Hmmm, I don't care, I just want to hear your voice," she answered.

He began singing. It was a song she hadn't heard before, but she somehow felt like she recognized it. His voice wasn't bad, but it wasn't outstandingly good either. The song fit his voice well, and seemed just a little rehearsed. But she loved his voice more than any song she could hear on her radio. Her reaction was similar to his when he heard her voice on that disc.

He was just halfway through when she rested one of her hands on the pavement to pivot herself to see his face, when she smashed her lips against his. He took one hand off her waist and rested it on her chin, pushing her face away, separating the two.

"When you sang for me," started the dog, motioning to the disc the snake gave him," I listened to the whole performance without lip-punching the source."

"What about in the basement yesterday?" she asked. "I WAS singing down there when you rudely interrupted my performance."

"Yeah, but I interrupted with conversation, not a kiss."

"Are you really complaining about this?"

"Not anymore," he joked before pulling their faces back together. It started raining. The two barely noticed.

When they finally separated for air, they realized that a huge storm started rolling in. They jumped up, reaching for his laptop case; he slung the strap over his shoulder, all without separating their hands.

They ran through the rain together, being the only people left on the sidewalk.

Once they got in the dry academy, they were gasping for air and laughing at the same time (which wasn't very effective when collecting air for their poor lungs). They decided to take the far stairwell that no one takes.

"You know," started the panting dog. "I don't know if you know this, but its raining outside."

The snake smirked "shut the hell up and kiss me again."

"Hmph! So where were you two, again?"

The two, unaware that they were still holding hands, turned to the voice to see none other than the green monkey. The two both jumped and separated immediately.

"Uh we were... Uh... Taking walks when we... Uh... We bumped into each other on the street... Yeah, yeah, that's right!" the two stammered.

" Heh Heh... Sure... Don't worry guys, I won't tell Satsuke or Gamagori," assured the monkey.

Nonon reached for her baton and Hoka glared over his glasses and now-closed collar. " You better not," they warned in unison.

The three teenagers then went toward the council room while they still had time to waste before the meeting.


	5. Chapter 5- That Slumber Party Chapter

Chapter 5- slumber party chapter :)

**Prepare for the beauty of Slumber Party chapters... Enjoy.**

Finally, it was Friday. It was the last day this week before the anticipated weekend. Nonon woke up to her alarm. After a little bit of realizing where she was, she fluttered her sleepy eyes open. The pink girl started sitting up while stretching her thin arms.

'Seven more hours, Nonon... Then you get to spend your weekend thinking about the dog,' she thought to herself.

When the girl walked through the doors of the school, she found the blue-haired boy waiting for her. They had done this since the first day they met in the basement, but never like this. They practically walked shoulder-to-shoulder when reporting to their first class.

*later, after school*

The elite four and their Lady Satsuke all stood near the council room entrance, ready to part ways for the weekend. They heard singing coming from the stairwell and stopped to look over.

A small girl with chestnut-brown hair came up through the stairs, singing and skipping in front of someone. The people were revealed to be Ryuko and her blissfully oblivious friend, Mako Makanshoku.

Mako continued toward the five council members, still skipping and singing, but maintaining eye-contact. Ryuko was now walking at her side.

"Hoi! Hoi! It's me, Mako! I came to ask you something!" The girl stopped in front of Satsuke.

"What do you need Makanshoku?" Asked Gamagori the frog.

The girl theatrically reached her hands above her head, with an unnatural light coming down over her as if from heaven. The girl started speaking, acting out her intentions perfectly as she explained them.

"I am having a fun party! Girls only though! No boys allowed! We will laugh! And play games! And talk about girly things! Ryuko and I can't do that alone! We need your help! Satsuke! And you too, Nonon! No boys allowed!"

"What the fuck?" muttered Uzu under his breath.

Ryuko translated, "we're having a slumber party... Mako wants Nonon and Satsuke to come..."

Satsuke stroked the back of her short, black hair. " What? Tonight? Don't Nonon and I have to pack?"

"We already did it for you!" excitedly squealed Mako, holding up a white suitcase and a pink one; obviously from the girls' respective houses. The snake and Lady didn't know if it was touching that they finally got invited to a slumber party for the first time (due to most people being afraid to approach either of them) or if was creepy that the Mako and Ryuko broke into their houses to pack for them.

"Hey, don't look at me like that! She was the one who packed your bags!" explained Ryuko.

The three boys took a step back from Mako, who still had a cute, little smile on her face. The two girls realized that they couldn't refuse.

"Alright, I'm in..." admitted Satsuke.

"I guess me too..." agreed Nonon.

The brown-haired girl jumped in glee. Nonon looked back at Hoka as the four girls were lead away to Mako's house.

*later*

The four girls sat on a pillows in the Makanshoku living room, they were wearing their pajamas and had just finished some strange fried foods made by Mako's mother. Mako's father, brother, and dog were away for some 'business' as street doctors.

"So, what's next on the list-of-stuff-to-do tonight?" asked Ryuko.

"Hmm... I don't know! Satsuke, what do YOU want to do?" Mako asked as pointing to Satsuke.

Satsuke's short hair was now in pigtails. "I want to play truth or dare," she said as hugging her pillow.

"Eh?!" Nonon instinctively reacted.

"That'swhat people do at slumber parties? Right?" Satsuke inquired.

"Sure is! Good idea Satsuke! You get to go first, Ryuko!" cheerfully respond the small brunette.

"Hmm... Satsuke! Truth or dare?"

"...truth..."

"How about... Why did you cut your hair?"

"If I had to guess... It was probably for my subconscious desire to be more like you and mom, despite the fact that it contradicts how much I despise how she treated you and dad."

"Oh..." replied Ryuko. The room was silent.

"Just kidding," interrupted Satsuke. She started laughing in a monotone, awkward laugh, almost like a robot. She suddenly stopped the strained laugh. "I played a joke on you, so I laugh at your pain... Mako, truth or dare?"

"Hmmm... Tru- no wait! D- no tr-! Ummm... Yeah, TRUTH!" stammered Mako.

"Alright, truth?" confirmed Satsuke.

"I said dare!"

"Make up your mind already," complained Nonon.

"Dare?" confirmed Satsuke.

"Yep!"

"I dare you to... Sit in the corner and face the wall for the rest of the game."

"Okay," cheered Mako.

From the corner Mako yelled, "Elite four chick! Truth or dare?"

"Dare..." replied Nonon.

"I dare you to pick truth!"

"What?"

"I guess we never said she couldn't do that," recalled Ryuko.

Nonon exhaled, "fine, truth."

"Who do you like? Like, who do you like-like?" asked Mako from the corner.

Nonon blushed, confirming to Ryuko her suspicions about the snake and dog.

Nonon and Hoka agreed that they wouldn't tell Satsuke or Gamagori until the time was right. "Sorry Hoka, but you can't refuse a dare," the pink-haired girl whispered to herself.

"I... Uhh... I've been dating someone... Sorta..." admitted the snake.

*meanwhile, with the boys*

After the girls all went with each other to Mako's party, the three boys of the Elite Four decided they would spent the night in the city together.

It was ten, and the boys sat in the school's dirt courtyard. Hoka had been starring out to the stars as the two others had been had been fighting over the last cookie.

Gamagori pulled one of his whips out, but the monkey dodged around the attacks. "I shall prevail!" Gamagori exclaimed. Hoka unzipped his turtleneck, reached over to the box at his side and started eating the last cookie.

The monkey and frog heard the crunch and looked over in fear and sadness. Hoka finished it and manage to smirk and say "it was worth it," before a barrage of fists came to punch him in the face.

At around eleven, the three were walking down the street together. Hoka's face was marked to hell, and Nonon was sure to freak out. Hoka smirked.

"What are you laughing 'bout now?!" questioned the monkey.

"You know Gamagori, I guess I've got somethin' to tell you about Nonon," said the dog.

Uzu knew exactly what he was going to say next.

*the next morning/noon/whenever you people wake up on weekends*

Mako, Ryuko, and Nonon woke up to see Satsuke sitting up, still hugging her pillow. She was asleep. The girls leaned in for a closer look.

"She sleeps sitting up?! Why did I never know this?" Ryuko asked, even though they didn't really grow up together.

"I'm not sleeping."

The three girls jumped back. Satsuki started laughing her robotic laugh, then suddenly stopped. "I was awake all night for that one," explained Satsuki before suddenly falling over in exhaustion. Nonon, being the loyal servant she was, caught Satsuki's head before it hit the ground.

"She's out cold!" exclaimed Nonon.

*that afternoon, in the dog's alley*

Nonon used the regular entrance into the alley (which to her, meant going through the abandoned building's window to the alley. She knew he must be here. The dog spends most of his time here, why not during the weekend as well?

He was laying against the other wall this time, looking down at a book.

"Hoi!" Nonon greeted as she entered through the open window.

"Hi, how was it?"

"Satsuke had fun, she even laughed!"

"Wow, really? What did you do there?"

"Well... I... kinda told her... about us..."

"Oh, good... I told Gamagori."

"Really? Well at least I didn't have to do it myself."

"Yep..."

"What's going on? You're kind of acting weird..."

"Before I tell you, let me ask that 1) you don't freak out, and 2) you never ever eat a cookie that Uzu and Gamagori are fighting over."

"Eh?"

He looked up, showing his blackened eye and various cuts along his face. Nonon put her hands to her mouth in pain for him. She walked for ward and poked his face repeatedly, examining the different cuts he had.

"Hmph, I'll be sure to remember that, then... How am I supposed to kiss this?" the snake said while pointing to a swollen part of his lip.

"You'll just have to deal with it," he said before pulling her close enough that their lips almost touched. Then it started raining.

"Ugh! Not again!" the both exclaimed while moving their heads upward to see the rain fall.

**Ohh! Review time! Hooray! (Sorry for the vagueness, but I will try my best not to have spoilers) Yes, that ship will go in that direction (I actually based a little of her personality to fit his).**

**Write as many reviews as you want! Seriously, I love reading this stuff from you guys! And thanks for the encouragement, it really helps. :) SnakexDog forever!**


	6. Chapter 6- She Returns and She Leaves

Chapter 6- She Returns and She Leaves

He couldn't believe it. Hoka Inumuta knelt on the cold, hard ground. He was unable to move as he realized what just happened.

*earlier*

"Come on doggie! Satsuke said she needs us!"

"Coming! Coming!" Neither of them imagined that this was going to be more than just a boring student council meeting.

The two sprinted into the student council meeting room. Ryuko was seated in the room with a stressed look on her face. She looked like she was ready to cry.

Nonon and Hoka bowed to Satsuke after entering, quickly sitting at their positions.

Uzu was the last to arrive, he saw the expressions on their faces and realized something terrible had happened. He sat in his spot as well.

Satsuke stood up. "I'm sure you're all wondering the circumstances of our predicament... I'm sorry to say this, but Nui Harime was sighted. There's no doubt about it, its her..." The council members moved forward to stand, but all of them constrained themselves back.

"She was seen atop the Eiffel tower, starring strait at our surveillance satellite." An image came up on the projector. Satsuke continued "to show it was her, she continued to undo the stitches of life fibers in her neck and she... Tore her head off, waved with her body, and smiled with her decapitated head."

"I've called this meeting today to announce to you our attack plan." Satsuke motioned for Ryuko to step forward.

"Since Senketsu... is no longer with us... it appears that it will be imposible to stand a chance against Nui and her abilities... We also doubt that she doesn't have a new attack strategy. Our only chance is that all six of us can set a plan of attack before she arrives back to the academy," reported Matōi.

"And the student casualties were too high to start an effective army," reported Inumuta.

"Yes, I thought so too," started Satsuki. "It appears that we can't afford to blindly lead other students into battle... It's up to us six."

"Wait! We're not alone!" Gamagori interrupted.

"Yeah, what about Nudist Beach?" an unnamed voice questioned.

Everyone in the room recognized the dead, husky voice.

"Well look who decided to join in!" Nonon exclaimed.

Tsumugu, the Nudist Beach activist with the red mohawk had been sitting in the shadow, unseen to even Satsuki. "And look at me, thinking it had all been over. But hey, if those life fibers retuned..." There was a pause. "We'll be glad to help. I have to report to Aikuro." With that, Tsumugu jumped out the window but caught himself before hitting the ground in a similar fashion to how Ryuko does it.

"The most effective strategy," started Satsuki, "appears not to be by taking her by numbers-"

"-But by surprise," interjected the monkey.

"Correct, we need a strategy, but we don't know what knew plans she has..."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Ryuko interupted. "What is she even after? It couldn't be that she's got a new way of continuing Ragyo's plans to cover the Earth in life fibers?"

"Maybe..."

"What if she's after revenge?" questioned the frog.

"What if she's after something completely different?" asked the snake.

"We could barely predict Nui's actions when we knew her intentions..." the dog analyzed.

"Knowing her, she could be watching us right now," complained the monkey.

"I'm taking a walk," Ryuko said as she stood up. "It might help my brain or somethin'." She started walking to the door, even though she almost always goes through the window.

The council members pondered what to do as the rain started to patter on the closed window. Nonon looked out to the misty city.

"How did she even return?" the girl asked herself. There was a high-pitched humming coming from outside, unnoticeable at first, but increasing in volume until the five students turned to the window.

The voice appeared to be the voice of a girl, a girl practically flying towards the school. Then a large bird flew into the window. It was smiling. No, wait, it wasn't a bird who hit the five-story window, it was Nui Harime.

The window smashed open, allowing the small, blonde figure inside the building. She stood up, wiped herself off of any debris, and continued towards the five members.

The blonde girl then continued to throw all of the students out of the window in an insane rage. She even managed to throw Gamagori with little effort.

Nui followed after them down to the dirt courtyard she had thrown them to.

Ryuko and Aikuro had heard the noise and both came out of the building from separate entrances (Ryuko's being a window because it was faster and Aikuro's being another window because... he's Aikuro... or something... what do you people expect from me?! *author/narrator/whatever goes to cry in a corner*).

Ryuko and Aikuro exchange glances, mentally agreeing on a plan. Aikuro swept back his hair and jumped into action. He revealed that under his clothing, he had been wearing his Nudist Beach uniform (if you can call it that).

Ryuko pulled out her scissor blades and sprinted toward Nui and the council members who were still in the dirt.

"Ryuko! You wouldn't want to do that!" Nui said with a smile. Nui revealed that she had sewn through the council members with life fibers by suspending them.

Aikuro and Matoi growled in defeat. Nonon was the first to come-to. When Nui heard her groaning she imeadiatly went to her suspended body. Matōi took this chance to try to attack Nui while her back was turned, but Nui blocked anything from the scissor blade with one of her bare arms.

Nui, barely paying attention to Ryuko, started talking to Nonon. "Ohh! Your so pretty! And you like pink too!" Nui said as she motioned toward Nonon's pink hair and eyes.

Hoka was the next to wake up from the commotion. He was able to move his head just enough to see Nui fondling and poking the snake's pink hair, while Ryuko was trying to attack. The dog growled. Nui took notice of this and skipped to Hoka's suspended body, kicking Ryuko out of the way in the process.

"Oh! Scary! Lookie pink girl! This boy is growling at me, just like a doggie!" Nui patted Hoka on the head. "There you go doggie! Be a nice doggie now! Why do you have that collar covering your face, doggie?"

Hoka looked over to Nonon in pain and disgust, Nui noticed this and turned to Nonon. "Hey, pink girl! I think this doggie likes you! Ohh! You must like him too!" Nui faced Hoka again. "But how could anyone like someone who covers their face so much?" Nui zipped down his collar against his control and took off his glasses. She threw them to the ground and stepped on them, breaking the lens. "There, now we can see your face! We could cut your hair a bit more, but this'll do."

Hoka's face was now entirely visible. He felt even more exposed that he did during his time with Nudist Beach. Nonon watched, unable to do anything.

Nui looked back at Aikuro, who was tending to Ryuko. If Ryuko woke up to what he was doing, she would do more than just swat him away.

Nui skipped back to Nonon. "Hey, pink girl, we should go 'bye bye' now. You can leave the fluffy dog here, we can go alone. Nui released Nonon. Nonon fell to the ground in pain from the fall and the needles before giving a last glance to Hoka. "Aw, she's already asleep. Oh well, come with me pink girl, I'll carry you to a place to rest. And then you'll wake up and we'll be best friends!" Nui exclaimed with a smile.

Nui snapped her fingers, releasing the other four from the red threads. Hoka was close enough to the ground to land on his knees. The others weren't so lucky.

Nui took out a pink umbrella, used her free arm to carry Nonon, and opened it. The wind managed to lift them up and carry them away. Hoka figured that that umbrella must have been how Nui got to the fith-floor window of the student council room.

"Snake..." Hoka mumbled. He managed to raise his voice as they floated off. "Snake? Snake!" Hoka called. (And yes, that be a reference to a certain video game death scene.)

He couldn't believe it. Hoka Inumuta knelt on the cold, hard ground. He was unable to move as he realized what just happened. His eyes closed and he fell over.

***Author/narator/whatever stops crying in the corner and starts toward the paper once again. Ohh! The fourth wall is so much fun to mess with. Wait, what?! The chapter is over? Hmph oh well.**

**Thank you to Envy for the encouraging reviews. It really helps that someone really likes this story.**

**We shal see the next episode tomorrow if school dosn't come to bite me in the ass. Stuff will happen, and it will be moderately decent.**


	7. Chapter 7- Someone's 'Hokamotional'

Chapter 7- Soneone's 'Hokemotional'

In the desolate, quiet, and depressing air of the white-walled room, all hope was lost. Ryuko and Aikuro attempted to swiftly aid the wounds of the four immobilized students.

The two had carried the students to the nurse's office to examine their wounds.

Gamagori had taken a thread to the abdomen, and was suffering internal bleeding. Uzu had a life fiber go through his back, hitting a small part of his spinal cord and temporarily paralyzing him. All four of the students were pierced in the arms and legs.

Satsuke had the worst injuries, two fibers had gone through her upper body. One had shattered some ribs and came close to hitting a lung, but the other had hit a kidney (she still had both of them).

Hoka had suffered the most pain though.

Despite his worst injury being a shattered left arm, he also had to cope with the fact that Nonon, the love of his life, had been taken away right in front of him... and he did nothing.

When he could finally force himself to sit up and move around in a wheelchair, he used his able arm to roll himself to the door. He stared down the open door with dead eyes.

"Can I go up and down the hallway? I need to think," asked the dog as continued staring to the open door.

Ryuko and Aikuro broke from their work and looked at him. Ryuko looked to Aikuro. Aikuro nodded, assuring her that it was okay. "Uh, yeah... Sure, I guess you can get out of the room for a walk- No... I mean... er...for a roll."

"Just, don't leave the building. You can get your computer if you want something to do," answered Aikuro.

"Understood," the dog nodded. He rolled out to the empty hallway.

Hoka was pretty far from the nurse's office, so he stopped, ready to turn. But he never turned. Instead he let memories of Nonon flow through him. Images of her giggling face struck through his heart. Tears came to his eyes. He remembered how he just sat there as she was taken away. What was Nui doing to her? Is she in pain from the deadly sewing of the blonde-demon too? How vital are her injuries?

The questions and images of the snake's blood ate through his soul. His free hand raised itself, and subconsciously punched the wall in angst. He instantly snapped back into reality, and looked to the wall he had punched. He had severely dented a locker, probably to the point of which it would be impossible to open.

"What are you trying to do, break your other arm too?" a familiar voice asked.

It was revealed to be Tsumugu as he stepped from the shadows.

The boy with the blue hair continued to look forward without emotion. Tsumugu rolled his eyes as he lit a cigarette. Tsumugu glanced at Hoka's cast.

"Tsk, you council members are useless without your precious three-star uniforms," Tsumugu mocked with disapproval. "I heard the pink chic even went missin'... Pathetic." Tsumugu blew smoke a little too close to the dog.

Hoka snapped. The dog tremendously was able to spin his wheelchair and grip Tsumugu's collar by surprise. The blue haired boy threw Tsumugu against the lockers, leaving a larger dent than before. As Tsumugu laid on the ground in shock, Hoka rolled next to him and pulled the cigarette out of his mouth.

"You know, these are supposed to be bad for you. Looks like we're not the only ones hurting our bodies."

Hoka flicked the cigarette down the hallway, a trail of smoke following the light through the air. The dog reached his hand to help the red-haired figure up. Tsumugu accepted it.

"You know, for a nerd, you sure get strong when your pissed. And don't worry, I won't tell Ryuko or Aikuro youse been rough housin' in your condition."

"Thanks."

After Tsumugu got up, he took the liberty of pushing Hoka back down the hallway to the nurse's office.

*elsewhere*

Nonon laid strapped onto a table in a dark room. There was a single spotlight over her and her stripped body.

Nui approached her with a measuring tape. As Nui began measuring Nonon's measurements, she crooned. "Ever since miss Ryuko's clothes burned themselves up, you guys haven't had life fibers of your own. Don't worry, I'll make you some clothes the doggie will love!"

Nonon's back arched as Nui healed her wounds. "See? All better snake! I heard the doggie call you that when we said 'bye bye'! I don't really like that name... It's too scary... But I don't know what to call you..."

"My name? You don't get to know my real name... No one does."

**Oh, the Hokamotions are building so very nicely! I have a nice plan for the next installment that will be sure to be long, so don't expect a chapter until Tuesday.**


	8. Chapter 8- Couleuvre

Chapter 8- Couleuvre

*days later*

Nui sewed and stitched onto a mannequin not far from Nonon's chained body. Nui had made sure Nonon had been fed; 'but only like a model' Nui would note her. This meant the snake had a diet of leaves and juices in small portions.

"I went to great lengths to find these life fibers, but they can only be worn by someone who looks good in them! I'm too strong for life fibers, so you get to wear them!" cheered Nui.

Nonon, half listening to Nui's words, was looking to the portion of rafters that she could barely see with the small amount of light outside the large one directly above her.

Nui put some final details on the garment, held up her scissors and said, "all done!" Nui cut off the bindings on Nonon's feet and tied her arms to a separate rope attached to the ceiling. Nui lightly brushed Nonon's hair as Nonon looked at her surroundings.

The pink hair girl saw that it was daytime, as there were some glowing, boarded-up windows to the outside. Nonon recognized the windows immediately, they were the ones bordering the alley. Hoka's alley. She leaned through that very window at the end to see his face that misty day, the days she stole their second kiss of many. He could be out there, right now.

Nui turned her head to look at what Nonon was looking at. The garment's shadowed outline happened to stand in the darkness between the girls and the snake's windows. "Don't worry, Couleuvre. You'll get to see the pretty dress soon, I've just got to make your pink hair all pretty!" Nonon had gotten used to the name Nui gave her, though she still preferred the other names the dog would call her by.

After Nui pinned Nonon's hair up with a black ribbon, leaving her bangs and two side strands, she went to the mannequin and rolled it out of the darkness for Nonon.

It was a beautiful black school-uniform dress. It had a small Ragyo rainbow tie and three ribbons of the same design that came from each shoulder. The ribbons crossed down its torso and finished down at the side, creating a clean look.

Nui fitted it on the snake's- no, Couleuvre's suspended body. She transformed into couleuvre as she hung her head and sighed through her teeth now that she was finally wearing clothing again.

The thing that disappointed her about the dress is how well it fit. It hugged her even better than her three-star uniform. Nui snapped her fingers to release the newborn Couleuvre's bindings.

Couleuvre landed on here bare feet and smiled at her new found strength. She wasn't as strong as Nui, so she couldn't escape. But she felt the strengthened blood flowing through her as she flexed her arms.

Nui awed, "ohh! You look so pretty, Couleuvre! So much better!"

*back at the Academy*

Hoka miraculously healed fast enough to walk, though he preferred to wheelchair. He also found it easier to wear contacts as opposed to finding another pair of glasses, his eyes didn't even have that terrible of eyesight.

He spent his days looking outside, when it rained he cringed, but didn't look away. He was tired of the nightmare that was his despair, so he was determined to do something about it. He rolled to the tech lab, and scanned the shelves for a familiar device. He would instigate the motions of his plan now that he figured out where Nui must have been hiding. He felt utterly stupid that she had been watching over the Academy from his own domain.

Hoka started building copies of the device in secret. He was almost ready to get his revenge on Nui for hurting his friends and taking his pink snake.

*in the abandoned building*

Ever since Couleuvre upbringing, the girl would be bound by life fibers to assure that the snake wouldn't bite her captor. Nui and the pink-haired girl would talk about little things, like how dark and foggy the weather must be (since Nonon hadn't seen the outside for almost a week). Nonon had to pretend to be Couleuvre, to earn Nui's trust. Though both of them knew Couleuvre was just a mask Nonon pretended to be before she had the tools to escape, Nui raced to earn Couleuvre's trust.

Nonon, the real one that dwelled inside Couleuvre, secretly wished for help. She had hope that the other four students had survived, though Nui assured her that she left them close to death.

"Without the other four around, we can be best friends by ourselves! Though, it might be fun to play with the doggie a little more... Oh, don't worry about doggie, I tried not to break too many of his bones, so he'll probably live." Nui assured.

"You better be damned right... Or I'll take you down to the depths of hell with me," warned the pink-haired girl.

Nui flashed her little girl smile, and Couleuvre smiled a demonic grin in return. 'Yep, too much Down with the Sickness' Nonon thought to herself as she began to mouth the words of the Death Metal song to herself.

The single spotlight turned off, it was night, leaving the girls in utter darkness. Couleuvre felt her body being taken off her bindings. The lights were always on, this was strange. Nui definitely wasn't the one causing all of this.

**Alright, so lucky me, I found a way of adding more content so I could separate one long chapter into two. Congrats guys, you've received a better flow of chapters!**

**So what is this 'device' Hoka was working on? Prepare to be pleasantly suprised! And who waits in the shadows for Couleuvre and Nui? BWAHAHA suspense my bitches!**


	9. Chapter 9- Chiot

Chapter 9- Chiot

The single spotlight turned off, it was night, leaving the girls in utter darkness. Couleuvre felt her body being taken off her bindings. The lights were always on, this was strange. Nui definitely wasn't the one causing all of this.

A spotlight on the side of the room was lit, revealing a certain blue-haired boy standing under it, looking outside the window. Hoka pushed a button on an old controller, revealing a blonde-girl under it. "Oh! Lookie, Couleuvre! The doggie came to see us!"

Hoka smirked at Nonon's nickname. "I came for revenge, and to see Snake, not Couleuvre."

Nui giggled, "we'll you're not going to see her, dog. Maybe I should give you a name too," the girl mused as she backed in the shadows. Her laugh cut through the darkness. "I like Chiot! Hyup, I can call you Chiot and Couleuvre! Tee hee!" Nui's voice chimed closer to the dog, he coiled his body for an attack. Nui's voice was near the edge of the light when she rang, "but Chiot won't be alive for long!"

Nui jumped into the light with her largest needle, and stabbed him right through the heart. His body split through the pressure as Nui cut through him and landed on the other side. Before she could look back, his body had put itself back together in a flash of light.

"H-how did you-"

"You should recognize a hologram when you see one." Most of the lights turned on to reveal dozens of Hoka's. He (or they) held up a (lot of) projector (s), revealing the device he worked so hard to duplicate.

Nui's eyes widened in surprise. She tried to cut through all of the projections, unable to figure out which was the real dog. A trail of red life fiber followed her needle as she strung through each dog.

Hoka reached the table that Nonon was on. He had seen a glimpse of where she was as he had set up the projectors.

"When did you-"

All of the mouths of the dogs opened to speak, "I've been told by a certain snake that I'm hard to hear as I walk in the shadows, unlike a short, blonde girl I know." This made Nui furious.

He unbounded the body that laid on the table. It was cold and... hallow? No, that can't be right... It was hard and rough to the touch too. It was... a mannequin?! Hoka had been tricked. Nui snuck behind the dog, wrapping the fiber around his neck so he couldn't escape.

He dropped the controller, turning off all the projectors and lights, except for one. Under one new spotlight, Nonon sat bound to a chair, facing him. She was on the other side of the table.

"She's beaten you, dog... Surrender before you get hurt."

The dog raised his hands as Nui loosened her grip.

"He's a smart dog, Couleuvre! Can we please please please keep him?"

Couleuvre nodded, and Nui let go. Nui untied Couleuvre from her chair. Couleuvre raised herself and ran to Hoka. He saw she was wearing her life-fiber clothing. She flawlessly hurdled the table between them and he caught her into a hug. Couleuvre could return to Nonon Jakuzure, at least for a little bit. He rested his chin on her head.

"Ohh! How cute! Chiot and Couleuvre do like each other!" This was a false statement and they knew it. It wasn't Chiot and Couleuvre who liked each other, it was Hoka and Nonon who were head-over-heels in love with each other.

"But I'm not just going to let you stay here yet, Chiot. First you have to do something for little-ol' me!" Chiot broke the hug and turned to Nui's voice. She walked to them. "And if you don't do exactly as I say, I won't hesitate to cut off Couleuvre's head, and paint this building with her blood... And I'll let you watch the whole thing!" Chiot nodded.

*at the academy*

Hoka calmly walked into the nurses office. Satsuki and the others were consious and Gamagori and Uzu were able to roll around in wheelchairs.

"So, how'd it go, Inumuta? Any leads on Nui?" Aikuro asked.

"Say you didn't learn any thing about yours truly," rang Nui through the one-way transmitter Hoka gave her to communicate with him with.

"No, I got nothing," he answered with a shrug.

"So what're you gonna do now?" Gamagori asked.

"Say you'll look for clues somewhere else tomorrow."

"I'm going to look for clues somewhere else... tomorrow."

"Oh, you don't need a break? You've been lookin' for Nui while the rest of us been doing squat to help look," Ryuko interjected as she worked with one of Satsuke's arms.

"Say they've been helpful, and you want to keep looking alone."

"No, no. Your hands are full here. I don't require any assistance."

Mako Makanshoku entered the room with five deep-fried bags of food, bag most likely being an ingredient in the food. She passed bags to the four injured students. Hoka sat on the edge of his bed. Mako placed the bag with a pink ribbon on a counter.

"Are those allowed in the nurse's office?" Uzu asked.

"Probably not, but who cares," shrugged Ryuko.

"Go to sleep and don't bark, Chiot."

Hoka laid down, and once hi head hit the pillow, he fell asleep.

The single spotlight turned off, it was night, leaving the girls in utter darkness. Couleuvre felt her body being taken off her bindings. The lights were always on, this was strange. Nui definitely wasn't the one causing all of this.

A spotlight on the side of the room was lit, revealing a certain blue-haired boy standing under it, looking outside the window. Hoka pushed a button on an old controller, revealing a blonde-girl under it. "Oh! Lookie, Couleuvre! The doggie came to see us!"

Hoka smirked at Nonon's nickname. "I came for revenge, and to see Snake, not Couleuvre."

Nui giggled, "we'll you're not going to see her, dog. Maybe I should give you a name too," the girl mused as she backed in the shadows. Her laugh cut through the darkness. "I like Chiot! Hyup, I can call you Chiot and Couleuvre! Tee hee!" Nui's voice chimed closer to the dog, he coiled his body for an attack. Nui's voice was near the edge of the light when she rang, "but Chiot won't be alive for long!"

Nui jumped into the light with her largest needle, and stabbed him right through the heart. His body split through the pressure as Nui cut through him and landed on the other side. Before she could look back, his body had put itself back together in a flash of light.

"H-how did you-"

"You should recognize a hologram when you see one." Most of the lights turned on to reveal dozens of Hoka's. He (or they) held up a (lot of) projector (s), revealing the device he worked so hard to duplicate.

Nui's eyes widened in surprise. She tried to cut through all of the projections, unable to figure out which was the real dog. A trail of red life fiber followed her needle as she strung through each dog.

Hoka reached the table that Nonon was on. He had seen a glimpse of where she was as he had set up the projectors.

"When did you-"

All of the mouths of the dogs opened to speak, "I've been told by a certain snake that I'm hard to hear as I walk in the shadows, unlike a short, blonde girl I know." This made Nui furious.

He unbounded the body that laid on the table. It was cold and... hallow? No, that can't be right... It was hard and rough to the touch too. It was... a mannequin?! Hoka had been tricked. Nui snuck behind the dog, wrapping the fiber around his neck so he couldn't escape.

He dropped the controller, turning off all the projectors and lights, except for one. Under one new spotlight, Nonon sat bound to a chair, facing him. She was on the other side of the table.

"She's beaten you, dog... Surrender before you get hurt."

The dog raised his hands as Nui loosened her grip.

"He's a smart dog, Couleuvre! Can we please please please keep him?"

Couleuvre nodded, and Nui let go. Nui untied Couleuvre from her chair. Couleuvre raised herself and ran to Hoka. He saw she was wearing her life-fiber clothing. She flawlessly hurdled the table between them and he caught her into a hug. Couleuvre could return to Nonon Jakuzure, at least for a little bit. He rested his chin on her head.

"Ohh! How cute! Chiot and Couleuvre do like each other!" This was a false statement and they knew it. It wasn't Chiot and Couleuvre who liked each other, it was Hoka and Nonon who were head-over-heels in love with each other.

"But I'm not just going to let you stay here yet, Chiot. First you have to do something for little-ol' me!" Chiot broke the hug and turned to Nui's voice. She walked to them. "And if you don't do exactly as I say, I won't hesitate to cut off Couleuvre's head, and paint this building with her blood... And I'll let you watch the whole thing!" Chiot nodded.

*at the academy*

Hoka calmly walked into the nurses office. Satsuki and the others were consious and Gamagori and Uzu were able to roll around in wheelchairs.

"So, how'd it go, Inumuta? Any leads on Nui?" Aikuro asked.

"_Say you didn't learn any thing about yours truly_," rang Nui through the one-way transmitter Hoka gave her to communicate with him with.

"No, I got nothing," he answered with a shrug.

"So what're you gonna do now?" Gamagori asked.

"_Say you'll look for clues somewhere else tomorrow."_

"I'm going to look for clues somewhere else... tomorrow."

"Oh, you don't need a break? You've been lookin' for Nui while the rest of us been doing squat to help look," Ryuko interjected as she worked with one of Satsuke's arms.

"_Say they've been helpful, and you want to keep looking alone."_

"No, no. Your hands are full here. I don't require any assistance."

Mako Makanshoku entered the room with five deep-fried bags of food, bag most likely being an ingredient in the food. She passed bags to the four injured students. Hoka sat on the edge of his bed. Mako placed the bag with a pink ribbon on a counter.

"Are those allowed in the nurse's office?" Uzu asked.

"Probably not, but who cares," shrugged Ryuko.

"_Go to sleep and don't bark for the whole night, Chiot."_

Hoka laid down, and once hi head hit the pillow, and he fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10- The Perfect Fits

Chapter 10- The Perfect Fits

Hoka slung the backpack over his shoulders and zipped his collar, still bare of his glasses. 'I don't need them anymore', he decided.

"So your really off?" Satsuke whispered.

"Yep," Hoka turned on the projector he set up. "Here is a map of the country. I have a sensor on me that will alert you if I need backup."

Tsumugu walked in through the door. "Where you off to, kid?"

"I have a plan to capture Nui. It's obvious we can't take her by force, so this mission requires stealth. I have this sensor," Hoka dug in his pocket to reveal a small metal box with a single, faint, blue light glowing from one side. "This will be the ONLY thing that will ever compel any of you to go to my location." Hoka put the device in the pocket of his backpack.

"Where are you going?" a member of the room asked.

"You will be notified of my location if either A: I press the button on this box," he pushed the button while the projection immediately flashed to a map pointing to the Academy, including coordinates and other bits of information no one understood. "B: the sensor is destroyed. Or C: It hasn't moved in 36 hours."

"Why can't we follow you? Or even know your location?" Uzu asked.

"It's stealth, I can't risk any chance of you guys following me during a vital moment."

"And you're sure this plan will work if we stay out of your way?"

"Positive. I may be gone for weeks, maybe even months. But sooner or later, you'll get the signal."

Aikuro quit leaning against the wall, taking the burning cigarette out of his mouth. "Kid seems to know whats goin' on, may as well let 'im go..."

"Be careful, Inumuta," warned Gamagori.

"You guys too," Inumuta said before he turned out the door and put up his hood. He had lied to his friends for Nui and Nonon. And the sad part was... he liked it.

*that night*

Nui and Couleuvre turned as Hoka shut the heavy factory door. There were now two chairs that the dog and snake would be chained to at night, they were back-to-back tonight.

"Oh? The chairs? Hyup, I had to use up some life fibers, Chiot. I built you this!" Nui exclaimed as she rolled a mannequin under the spotlight. The clothing on it matched that on Couleuvre's body, except... you know... it wasn't a dress. "See? Now you match!" Nui cheered.

When Chiot and Couleuvre were bound once again for the night, they finally had a chance to speak.

"You know... dog- I mean... Chiot, I hope I'm not alone in saying this. But I've seen it in you too... All this sneaking around... I actually... think I... like it..."

There was silence for a second.

"Yeah, now that you say it... I think I do too. Why do you think that is?"

Couleuvre smirked, "you know, there ain't no rest for the wicked."

It wasn't just true, but Chiot recognized the line. It was from one of the songs on the disc she gave him for his birthday all those months ago.

"No we can't slow down..."

"We can't hold back..."

"Even though-"

"we wish-"

"we could."

"No there ain't no rest for the wicked."

"Until we close our eyes for good."

The two acknowledged the irony that they were living and singing the song that bonded them so long ago.

The room was silent for the night.

*in the morning*

"Good morning!" Nui yelled to wake the two. Their eyes shot open in unison. The found that sometime during the cold night, their fingers met behind their backs, and they held hands.

They also weren't bound any more to the chairs. "Now, before your friends come here to play, I have to teach you how to use your new uniforms!"

Hoka looked down to his jacket, he zipped the collar up to hide his face. Nonon looked up to her hat (the single piece of clothing Nui allowed either of the two to wear besides their uniforms), and she pulled the rim down to cover her eyes.

Nui ripped a pair of her large black-and-white scissors in half (she mass-produced a lot of scissors for herself) and handed a blade to the two as the stood from their chairs.

Mannequins hung from the ceiling. And the light flickered off of Nonon's pure-white blade, while (from the shadowed part of the room) Hoka's half of the scissor looked as dark as night. It maybe even hid him a little more in the darkness. Because he totally (sarcasm) needed that.

"Well? Cut them down! Together!" Nui challenged. The pair smiled as they sprinted in opposite directions to the walls they were facing since they woke up. They ran up the walls flawlessly in unison. They would jump from mannequin to mannequin in symmetry and unison. They never looked at each other, but they always knew where the other was and where they were going. Nui spun and danced in the middle below them.

When Couleuvre and Chiot finished on the opposite side of which they started (Hoka was now in the light and Nonon in the darkness), they finally saw each other holding the blades. They couldn't believe how... different... the other looked. Wait... they've seen each other like this... surely they have. Except last time they saw each other like this was when they battled for Satsuke.

As they realized this (also in unison), they both knew that all these years it wasn't that they were fighting for Satsuke. It was that they were fighting with each other. They knew her flashy battle style complemented his evasive battle style. Much like a snake's venom bite and a dog's defensive barks and growls.

They, as Couldeuvre and Chiot, Nonon and Hoka, Jakuzure and Inumuta, and snake and dog, even as music and tech, fit each other perfectly.


	11. Chapter 11- Three Days of Smoke

Chapter 11- Three Days of Smoke

Couleuvre hummed as she worked at her table. Nui was leaning over her and giggling as she helped put it together. Hoka, meanwhile, had been watching the student council's endeavors in the Academy. He was making sure that they wouldn't attempt to track him down. He looked to the sensor that glowed on the table the girls were working on.

"Done!" Couleuvre cheered with glee as she held up three straps with small grenade-shaped objects hanging from them. The pink haired girl slung the strap over her shoulder, forming a sash down her body over her uniform. She walked to Chiot to strap one of them to him as well while Nui put the last over herself. They were all perfect fits. Chiot zipped down the collar of his jacket.

"What are these?" Chiot asked while rubbing his thumb over the bumpy surface of one of the grenades. He zipped himself back up and looked to Couleuvre.

"I'll show you!"

Couleuvre ran to one of the many mannequins standing on the ground. She flashed her white scissor blade and swung it like a baseball bat (showing much improvement in using the weapon since receiving it), allowing it to glide over the concrete to Nui. Nui giggled and before the mannequin could get to her, she pulled the pin and let it spark on the ground. It exploded in a puff of flame-free smoke. When the smoke cleared, Nui was gone, leaving a fallen-over mannequin on the ground with its wheels still spinning from the speed.

Hoka smirked a wild grin under his collar. He noticed Couleuvre had disappeared in the commotion as well. A voice rang beside him.

"Pretty cool, huh," the pink-haired girl gleamed.

Another voice appeared on his other side. "We've got tons of them, Chiot! It will be so much fun when the others come to see us!" Nui smiled.

"Yeah, when will we be doing that?"

"Three more days until the show starts," the small, blonde girl clapped with glee.

*at the Academy nurse's office*

(two days remaining)

Ryuko walked in the nurse's office this morning to see Satsuke, Gamagori, and Uzu had already awoken and started speaking. They didn't notice her presence so she stayed in the hallway, listening to their conversation.

"Satsuke! Are you sure?" Gamagori asked with surprise.

"Positive, we were told not to interfere with Inumuta's plans."

"What if the dog's in trouble? What if the signal was sent a week ago? He hasn't contacted us since he left!" Uzu inquired.

"Inumuta said he might be gone for more than a month... This is a critical time for him," the dark-haired girl answered from her bed.

"But he hasn't even told us if-"

"He requires all the stealth he can get to stand a chance against her!" Satsuke bowed her head. "How are we going to fight Nui anyway if we don't have..."

"Stop this! All of you!" Ryuko turned into the room. "Especially you, Satsuke! You're s'posed to be my sister, the one who would never give up for such a petty reason!" Ryuko stepped forward, allowing her heel to strike the ground as she yelled. "He will call for our help! So until then, all we should do is prepare to fight!"

Satsuke ripped her covers off. She leaned on her bed for support as she tried to rise by herself, something she couldn't do since the damage to her body from the threads. Even Gamagori and Uzu still needed help sometimes. Gamagori attempted to sit up to help her, but she was already up.

Her bare heel struck the ground harder than Ryuko's had as she held a cane in front of her out of habit. Her body stood solid as her mouth opened to yell. "Attention student council!" The two other members turned to her as Satsuki stared strait at Ryuko. "We will prepare to fight when the time comes! We will do it for our comrades: JAKUZURE AND INUMUTA!" Satsuke's voice rose. "WE WILL DO IT FOR THEM, OUR FRIENDS! WE WILL DO IT FOR OURSELVES! AND WE WILL DO IT FOR OUR BELOVED ACADEMY!" Her body quickly turned pale as she stood like stone.

Tears began to bud in the corner of Satsuke's eyes before they fluttered and closed. She fell over as Ryuko leaned in to catch her. Ryuko was interrupted by Gamagori jumping in to catch her, who was interrupted by Uzu, who was interrupted by Tsumugu. They all landed in a pile with Satsuke slung over the top.

Gamagori was the one to carry Satsuke back to bed. Ryuko looked around to see Tsumugu.

"When did you get here?!" Ryuko asked shockingly.

"I was here before they were awake, much more before you."

"Stop doing that thing in the shadows, it's creepy."

"I'm not stoppin' anytime soon, sunshine." Tsumugu nodded to Satsuke.

Ryuko sighed and went to check on the fainted girl. "We will help our friends, guys, just as they'd do for any of us," Ryuko said just above a harsh whisper. Her red and black hair fell over her eyes.


	12. Chapter 12- Big, Giant Mountains

Chapter 12- Big, Giant Mountains

*At the Academy*

(One Day Remaining)

Aikuro ordered the nudists assuringly as they rushed to their posts. This was a drill for when the student council received the signal, but it felt all so real. Aikuro yelled at the top of his lungs as the remaining council viewed from above.

Iori bowed to Satsuke, who wouldn't be able to fight anytime soon. "Apologies, my lady for being unable to be of assistance to you recently."

"If there ain't no life fibers, how would youse be puttin' any uniforms together anyway?" Ryuko reassuringly questioned.

"I guess you're right, Ryuko," Iori noted.

"For once..." Ryuko complained.

Clouds of dirt were seen below as the drill carried on.

The monkey and frog had longed to see Nonon and Hoka. They felt so empy as the Elite Two, even if they had Satsuke with them.

*just outside city's walls*

(12 hours remaining)

The three traveled in the darkness through the mountains just outside the edges of the city. It had been difficult to pass through without villagers recognizing their faces. The moonlight captured Nonon's eyes. She hasn't seen its light through the clouds of the city or the darkness of the building since forever ago.

The three figures needed a place to fight the Academy, and an abandoned building right next to it wouldn't cut it. They planned to go to a forest with a dark canopy and tall trees. This would provide a similar environment to the building Couleuvre and Chiot trained in.

Chiot searched his pocket for the sensor, and thumbed it as they walked along. As they neared the peak of a mountain, they could see the dark, lush forest in the distance one way and the tower of the Academy in the other. Both shone in the light of the moon.

Once they finally reached the forest, they decided to take their final rest before the battle.

*the next morning*

The orange light in Couleuvre's eyes woke her to see Chiot had left her and Nui's side.

'He couldn't have run away, could he," the pink-haired girl asked herself. She looked about to see his backpack leaning against the tree, signifying his presence. She slowly got up to walk though the forest, picking up her white blade along the way.

Once she found a good tree, she stabbed her blade into the side to climb atop it. When she got to a branch high enough to continue up the following limbs, she pulled out her scissor to help her up as she went along. When she got to a high enough point, she looked to the surrounding trees to see a certain blue-haired boy sitting with his shadowy blade on another branch. He was looking at her. He used his blade to cross himself to her tree.

"What are you doing here?" he asked before sitting down next to her.

"I guess we just have similar taste in random trees to climb."

"True, but I was hoping that I'd get back before you woke."

"And why's that?" The girl looked to see his face closer to her than she thought it would be. She moved her head back to avoid head-butting him. Her head was facing downward as she looked up at him through her bangs. A wind came between the two, allowing a blown leaf to hit the space between their faces, which was considerably small. As the wind blew, the leaf stayed, connecting their faces. It tickled down their faces, emitting a giggling pink-haired girl.

As their faces inched forward, the leaf feathered past their lips, where it brushed underneath her smiling mouth and tried to escape. His reflexes allowed him to reach out and catch it before it left them. He tried not to crush it as her lips reached his. This was their first kiss since she was captured. This was the first time they were alone since then as well... or so they thought.

"Couleuvre and Chiot sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g," a certain blonde's voice called from below.

They separated and looked down to see Nui watching from the ground. She was holding his backpack and the rest of their supplies. She smiled and waved.

The two shrugged at each other and jumped down. When they landed, Nui skipped over and pulled Couleuvre's arm, linking their elbows. "We have to make you all pretty before our party with our Academy friends!" Nui towed her away and Chiot followed with his fist clenched around the leaf.

The three stumbled on a rocky spring with a wall of stones stemming through the middle. "This is perfect!" Nui mused as she looked at the spring. Couleuvre raised a brow.

"We can use this to clean up before the party! Chiot will wash himself on the left side, while Couleuvre and I will take the right," Nui looked to Chiot. "No peeking, I don't care how much you like Couleuvre!"

When they got in, the pink-haired (hair now pinned up) girl blushed as the thought of a naked Chiot on the other side of the wall of stone. She convinced herself that it was just the steaming water. Nui had found a brush in their supplies and offered to scrub Couleuvre's back, who accepted. Couleuvre silently pointed to some mountains she saw in the distance.

On the other side of the wall, Chiot leaned against the side of a rock. He listened to the girls' conversation.

"Oh! How pretty! They're so big!" Nui gleamed.

"Yup, I wish Chiot could see them, but with this wall..."

"He'll see them when we get out, Couleuvre!"

"Hmm, I guess you're right."

Chiot blushed at the conversation. He couldn't beleive someone like Nui would speak such vulgar language.

"Hyup, these mountains are so pretty from here!"

Mountains? The boy sighed in relief.

"Now about those breasts of yours..." Nui mentioned.

Blood spurted from the blue-haired boy's nose.

Couleuvre blushed violently, "Nui! He can hear you!"

"That's the point," Nui giggled.

The sun was sneaking over the treetops. It was around ten in the morning. The teenagers got out, putting their clothing of a distance from each other. Hoka took their leaf off the safety of his backpack and put it in one of the smaller pockets of his backpack. The group continued to find a good spot in the woods.

(Two hours remaining)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The frog, monkey, lady, and lady's sister sat dully in the nurse's office. The monkey was a fast healer, and could now fight. The frog was close, but occasionally needed assistance. The lady was in poor shape, but all in the room knew she would go to fight anyway when they got the signal.

In this dull, white room they had dull conversations. None of them dared to leave the room for longer than 10 hours. Tsumugu watched from the shadows and dreamed of the day they would rise to victory. Ryuko had a new found respect for Aikuro and his ability to stay calm throughout the situation's lack of hope. As the indigo-haired male would examine his patients, his face would remain calm, yet caring.

The projector had remained blank, but was constantly dusted and adjusted for the groups viewing pleasure of the nothingness. Satsuke's eyes had rested blankly on the pages of a book she had little interest in.

A click resonated through the dead silent room. The students looked to the screen. A green world map appeared. The monkey and frog stood in surprise. Tsumugu and Aikuro aimed their head in confusion to the russling students as both of their eyes widened. Satsuke and Ryuko held their breath.

The map zoomed in on a location. A blinking dot pointed to a forest not far from the city. It was a descent distance and was now clear why the dog might need a bit of secrecy while hiding in the mountains between there and the city. It would take a long time for a normal student without a uniform to sneak up on Nui from there. The students wondered, 'did something happen to him? Is that why the sensor went off? Are we going to be too late?'

A box appeared displaying a loading symbol. The dog's voice rang through the room. Ryuko remembered to breathe, Satsuke heard this and breathed too. "If you guys got this, this is a recording of my voice following the activation of my sensor. Here are your directions, listen closely, we don't have much time: you will appear at the location that shows on your screen. If I didn't fail my mission, I-" the recording stopped short.

The room remained silent. Satsuke stood. "We received the message. And despite being unable to know the continuation of Inumuta's instructions, we must continue forth with the mission. He requires our assistance, and we must move NOW!"

*In the forest*

"It's been done. They should arrive to ambush in approximately 20 minutes using Nudist Beach technology. Assuming they're using it," Chiot informed.

Nui nodded, "but we're going to ambush THEM, right?"

"Yes, Nui will stand in this clearing as 'bait' while Couleuvre and I wait in the trees with our scissors and uniforms."

Couleuvre rolled her eyes, "sure, WHY DON'T YOU JUST EXPLAIN OUR PLAN AGAIN... YOU KNOW, JUST IN CASE NO ONE HEARD YOU!" Couleuvre mocked while cupping her hands by her mouth to amplify the noise. She yelled right into the side of his face. He flinched as the noise pierced his eardrums. Nui giggled.

The pink-haired girl straightened herself and walked to the trees. She turned her head to look at Chiot and Nui. "Coming?"

"Oh, sure. I guess that would be important," the blue-haired boy zipped up his collar to cover his face as he sprinted to Couleuvre. He grabbed her wrist as he passed by her, pulling her into a sprint as well. Their arms holding their blades flew behind them as he towed her to the nearest set of trees.

They jumped to opposite sides upon reaching the edge of the clearing. It wasn't really a clearing though. It was more of a larger gap of dirt than usual with a large canopy hovering three stories off the ground. They felt a beat in each other's footsteps as they jumped off of the sides of two trunks, crossing each other's paths and sharpening their blades against the other's as they swung past. When they reached the top, she went along the tree tops to the East side of the clearing as he went to the West. When they were parallel, they were separated by a Hounoji-Academy-dirt-court-yard sized gap of dirt and leaves. Nui stood in the middle at ground level. Anyone who saw Nui wouldn't think to look to the pair's hiding spot at the top of the trees. The blue-haired boy seemed invisible to Couleuvre, even though she knew he was there.

"Hmph, he was always good at hiding in the shadows," the girl thought. She remembered to the fight with Ryuko, where he appeared invisible even in that blank arena. And even without his uniform, the ability still appeared to resonate with him. While her ability was to be flashy and loud. How could she possibly help? 'Wait...' she thought to herself. 'Flashy and loud... Heh heh, I guess I do have a little trick up my sleeve.' Her hand tightened around her blade.

The minutes felt like hours as they passed. Nui stood as still as a statue in the middle... just... waiting. The two at the edges stayed alert, but took the opportunity to sit on the branches with their backs against the trunks.

A thumping noise rang through the forest, causing leaves to fall. A Nudist Beach ship crashed through the South side of the clearing. 'Way to be subtle about it,' Chiot mentally complained.

Ryuko opened the hatch atop the ship first. She jumped out with her scissors and landed a few meters in front of Nui.

"Where... is... she?"

"Hmm," Nui innocently placed her hand on her lip and looked upward in thought. "Who?"

Satsuke jumped out with the monkey and frog. Chiot and Couleuvre thought they looked terrible. They thought they looked weak and breakable. Chiot was surprised to see how strong and committed Satsuke looked despite being the weakest.

Satsuke's heel struck the ground as she stepped forward to Nui. "Where is she?" Her voice felt strong and empowered even though it sounded like a mumble from the pair's distance.

"I don't know who you're talking about," Nui giggled. She thought of this just like a little game.

Ryuko growled, "WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH!" She slid her scissor open to trap Nui inside. Nui didn't run. She instead closed her eyes as if expecting a surprise. She extend her free arm upward, made a fist and stuck up her pointer finger, middle finger, and thumb. She pushed her thumb down as if pulling the trigger of a starting gun of a race.

"Eh?!" Ryuko wondered.

This was the signal for Chiot and Couleuvre. Couleuvre smirked as she let out her surprise before Chiot could jump down to attack. She found a stray ray of light through the leaves, and reflected it off her white scissor blade. It shone a bright light onto Ryuko's red scissors, causing a bright enough flash to blind everyone in proximity but Nui. Because, after all, her eyes were closed and she already had an eyepatch. She smiled in delight at what happened and took the opportunity to escape. While the teenagers were covoring their eyes in pain, Chiot took the opportunity to attack.

He jumped behind them without being noticed and tackled everyone down with the blunt edge of his blade. Couleuvre stayed in the trees to directly blind anyone who opposed. The blue-haired boy jumped into the ship to find the small group of nudists waiting to assist Satsuke if needed.

Aikuro's eyes widened as he saw the intruder. Chiot knew the ship well and took out the power system. Tsumugu tried to attack from behind, but was thwarted by a certain stab in the leg. The nudist flocked to the outside of the ship to escape (Aikuro leading), but Nui stopped them at the outside.

Couleuvre finally had the opportunity to jump down. The three met in the middle as the others began to rise.

As Gamagori saw the face of his attackers, his jaw dropped with his loss of words. Uzu winced as a throbbing pain endured in the back of his head. He rose it to see his Nonon and his Hoka.

"No... Way..." Uzu's head dropped while his face stayed on its side to stay locked on the familiar faces.

A voice growled from Satsuke as she forced herself onto her knees. "You... betrayed us." Couleuvre and Chiot grinned wildly. "You... betrayed us," she repeated. Couleuvre skipped to the lady's side.

"Aww, how cute," she picked up a stick as she pulled Satsuke's (now medium length) hair to force their eyes to meet. She poked her face with the stick and kept her blade at her side. "Our precious leader can't even take one hit anymore." She let go of hair to let the head drop into the hard dirt. "How disappointing."

She walked back to the other two, but when she was half way there, a noise interrupted. Ryuko rose. Blood trickled down the side of her face as she supported herself with scissors.

"Do you know the shit you two put her through?" Ryuko growled. "...To loose a friend, even for a little while..." Ryuko rose to her feet, still being supported by her scissors. "Do you know what drove her to keep moving!?... SHE STILL HAD HOPE THAT HER FRIENDS WERE ALIVE! SHE DIDN'T HAVE TO GIVE UP! SHE STILL HAD HOPE THAT YOU TWO WERE ALIVE!"

Nui laughed hysterically. "Are you talking about those old clothes of yours?" She dug into the cuff of one of her long gloves. She brought out a small bag of red and black ashes.

All sound stopped. Ryuko's eyes shot open in surprise. "Senketsu..."

"Hyup, though they're just ashes anyway!" Nui shook the bag as if she was a pet owner with food calling for a pet. "It'd be a shame if... Say... it'd just blow away!" The bag burst open to release a line of ash to blow in the wind.

"YOU BITCH!"

Chiot walked to Ryuko, who was still being supported. Couleuvre followed as they circled around her with grins. "Don't worry, Ryuko. They weren't really Senketsu's ashes," the blue-haired boy mocked.

"I've always thought music would sound better with your screams."

Other students began to rise in anger. Tears ran down Ryuko's face as Gamagori approached feebly. Uzu followed.

"Why? Why did you do it?"

Ryuko burst. She ran straight to Nui with the scissors. Nui skillfully dodged with each stab.

Couleuvre stood in front of Gamagori, "because there ain't no rest for the wicked."

"What the hell?" Uzu questioned.

Chiot appeared behind Uzu in a blur of shadows. He used wis blade to raise his head. "No we can't slow down."

Satsuke listened, they were trying to tell them something. She just couldn't figure it out.

"We can't hold back..."

"Even though-"

"We wish-"

"We could-"

"No there ain't no rest for the wicked-"

"Until we close our eyes for good."

Satsuke's eyes shot open from her spot on the ground. 'Even though we wish we could'? 'Close our eyes for good'? She smiled at the fact that she understood. Nui was still distracted by Ryuko. From Satsuke's spot she rose upward, "Gamagori! Sanageyama! Stand down! We... can't... win..."

The monkey and frog gave off shocked looks. Nui smiled as she listened while Ryuko still hadn't scratched Nui. "Th-They're too strong. Look around, no one here is fit to fight. Stand down."

Nui had relaxed, she had WON! Her movements became wild and less calculated. Until she backed herself into two blades from the back. One was white, and one was black. Their heads hung low from behind her as they dug the blades into her warm body. They jolted their blades, cutting her like a full scissor, Ryuko used her's to cut as well.

To make sure she stayed down this time, Couleuvre- no... Nonon Jakuzure set a match and lit the body. Hoka and Nonon stared and the orange glow for two hours before putting it out and gathering the ashes.

Ryuko, Uzu, Gamagori, and Satsuke rose to the two once they were finished.

"Okay, now that you two stared at a fire for two hours while the blood of our student body poured on the forest dirt," Ryuko started. "What the hell is going on?!"

Satsuki stepped forward to explain for them, "as they cleverly told us, they were willing to go to any length to defeat Nui. That involved earning her trust so she would train them to fight and give them uniforms. It also meant convincing her that they betrayed us."

"But they attacked u-" Gamagori interjected.

"'There ain't no rest for the wicked'! Thats what they were trying to tell us," Uzu snapped.

"Precisely," Satsuke interjected. "That music, that song, saved us."

"Though I must be honest," Hoka stepped forward. "I liked stabbing things... t'was fun..."

Nonon giggled. "Yep, there were some perks. Along with the elimination of Nui."

"Swords are overrated," Gamagori complained. Ryuko, Satsuke, Uzu, Nonon, and Hoka turned to him angrily.

End

**There may be an epilouge if enoug of you guys want it. I have a new fanfic in mind coming soon (it will be a ship, and it will be similar style with this one). So what do you guys want in the fic? Do you want more romance? Or do you want more in depth characters?**

**Thank you to Envy for all of the nice reviews! I loved reading them!**

**Thank you to the anonymous reviewer for the positive feedback, it was really sweet! Hugs and Kisses!**


End file.
